


wait is that my phone

by astralitte



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, chat fic, no beta we burn like goro on 10/25, rated for lewd comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralitte/pseuds/astralitte
Summary: In which we have a peek into Goro's phone after he is added back to the PT group chat.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246
Collections: Day 7 - Free Day!





	wait is that my phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Seven of Soft Goro Week 2020! I can't believe it's already the last day!!! It's been a blast ;w;
> 
> Thank you everyone in the Soft Goro Week Discord, especially my bros. You know who you are ♥

**5/9 (Sat) Evening**

** phantom gays **

**goro’s boyfriend added Akechi Goro to the chat group.**

**goro’s boyfriend set the nickname for Akechi Goro to akira’s boyfriend.**

**goro’s boyfriend:** Sup gaymers my husband is back

 **akira’s boyfriend:** We’re not married.

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Not with that attitude

 **Sue Me the Devourer:** Welcome back, Goro-senpai!

 **akira’s boyfriend:** What a name…

 **she would climb:** u’r welcome i gave her that name ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

 **that barricade:** It was a true stroke of genius, as expected of Futaba.

 **she would climb:** aww bae

 **P &P’s pastel: **You two are so cute 🥰

 **she would climb:** yusuke x futaba otp

 **P &P’s punk: **ur wrong me and haru are the best couple

 **lesbiANN:** Ew MUM the straight people are at it again 🤮🤮🤮

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Why did I think it was a good idea to join the chat again?

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Cause you love me duh

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Aka we’re the best couple

 **akira’s boyfriend:** You’re not wrong.

 **she would climb:** actually u r

 **P &P’s punk: **btw y does akira keep talking 2 himself im confused

 **P &P’s punk: **oh nvm

 **The Token Adult:** Will you guys stop arguing over something as juvenile as this?

 **she would climb:** but muuuuuuuum

 **goro’s boyfriend:** WHY WON’T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY WITH MY BOYFRIEND 😭

 **The Token Adult:** Can’t we just behave like adults for once and properly invite Goro back to the chat?

 **Sue Me the Devourer:** Once again, welcome back, Goro-senpai!

 **P &P’s pastel: **Welcome back, Goro!

 **P &P’s punk: **urgh but welcome bk asshole

 **that barricade:** Welcome back, Goro.

 **she would climb:** so like how did u come back from the dead? (・∀・(・∀・*)

 **lesbiANN:** Oh shes jumping straight to that

 **lesbiANN:** Welcome back btw!

 **akira’s boyfriend:** I hate you all.

 **P &P’s punk: **what? bro 😭😭😭

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Bro I thought I was your bro

 **P &P’s punk: **holy shit akechi said bro

 **akira’s boyfriend:** No, I didn’t, you illiterate fool.

 **she would climb:** lololollollol

 **P &P’s punk: **wtf does illiterate mean

 **The Token Adult:** Sigh…

 **P &P’s pastel: **Akira’s just added Goro back to the group chat and they have similar names, sweetheart.

 **P &P’s pastel: **Kinda like we do! 🥰

 **P &P’s punk: **ohhhhhhh ok i think i get it. thnks haru ur the best

 **goro’s boyfriend:** BRO I THOUGHT I WAS THE BEST

 **P &P’s punk: **no goro ur not

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Bro i’m akira!!!

 **P &P’s punk: **effin cant u guys change names

 **that barricade:** Never change, Ryuji.

 **akira’s boyfriend:** I’ve had enough of you guys. Good night.

 **Sue Me the Devourer:** Good night, Goro-senpai! 😊

 **she would climb:** u didn’t answer my question!!!

 **lesbiANN:** Good night goro!

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Akira:** You alright?

 **Goro:** I don’t know why I had to be added back to that group chat.

 **Goro:** Some of them hate me, especially Futaba and Haru.

 **Akira:** None of them hate you

 **Goro:** I killed their parents, Akira.

x

** Sakura Futaba **

**Futuba:** sorry if i made u uncomfortable

 **Futaba:** but i’m kinda glad u’r back i guess

 **Futaba:** let’s watch featherman together k

 **Futaba:** night

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Akira:** Honey, they don’t hate you

 **Akira:** Do you want me to call you so that we can talk?

 **Akira:** Goro?

 **Akira:** Let me know if you need space, yeah?

 **Akira:** I love you

 **Goro:** Sorry. Futaba messaged me.

 **Akira:** You ok?

 **Goro:** I’m not sure. She said she wanted to watch Featherman together.

 **Akira:** See??? She doesn’t hate you

 **Goro:** Mmmm…

x

** Sakura Futaba **

**Goro:** There is nothing to apologise for. It was a valid question.

 **Goro:** I’ll tell you when we watch Featherman together.

 **Futaba:** u’r fucking on bitch

 **Futaba:** in a good way dw

 **Goro:** I’ll catch you soon.

 **Futaba:** k but u’re buying me instant noodles ✪ ω ✪

 **Goro:** Deal.

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Akira:** Wanna call anyway?

 **Goro:** Give me ten minutes. I need to get ready for bed.

 **Akira:** 😉😉😉

 **Goro:** No.

 **Akira:** Boooooooo

x

**5/19 (Tue) Morning**

** phantom gays **

**she would climb named the group phantom busters.**

**goro’s boyfriend named the group phantom gays.**

**she would climb:** U KNOW ONLY 3 OUT OF 9 PEOPLE IN THIS CHAT R GAY RIGHT????

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Your point?

 **she would climb:** SOMEONE BACK ME UP HERE ヽ（≧□≦）ノ

 **P &P’s punk: **ur on ur own i support my BRO

 **goro’s boyfriend:** BRO!!!

 **P &P’s punk: **BRO!!!

 **P &P’s punk: **also im bi and yuusek is pan

 **she would climb:** >:(((((((

 **The Token Adult:** Would you guys stop texting in class and concentrate?

 **P &P’s punk: **dont u have uni classes?

 **The Token Adult:** I’m having breakfast with Haru and Goro right now.

**The Token Adult sent an image.**

**Sue Me the Devourer:** My stomach just rumbled really loudly in class… 😅

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Please send food stat

 **lesbiANN:** Omg is that a pannacotta??? I want that sooooo bad 😖😖😖

 **P &P’s punk: **u guys made me hungry eff u all

 **P &P’s punk: **not u tho haru

 **P &P’s pastel: **Aww, thanks, sweetheart!

 **P &P’s pastel: **Now pay attention in class! 😠

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Remember when all of us used to text in class all the time…

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Not me.

 **she would climb:** that’s cuz u’r a nerd (✿◠‿◠)

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Coming from you, that’s rich.

 **she would climb:** i stan nerd goro

 **The Token Adult:** Oh my god. PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS OR I’M TELLING BEAN PAPA!

 **she would climb:** bye

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Okay but that only applies to her right cause i’m reaaaaaaaally bored in class

 **akira’s boyfriend:** You should pay attention too.

 **goro’s boyfriend:** Do i tho

 **goro’s boyfriend:** I’m top in my year you know

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Big deal. Go pay attention.

x

** Yoshizawa Sumire **

**Sumire:** Hello, senpai!

 **Sumire:** Sorry to bother you, but…

 **Sumire:** May I please know which café that is? 👉👈

 **Sumire:** Those desserts look so good!

 **Goro:** Shouldn’t you also be paying attention in class?

 **Sumire:** Pretty please? I will if you tell me! 😇

 **Goro:** It’s Shinjuku Takano Fruit Parlor & Fruit Bar. I’m surprised you haven’t been there already.

 **Sumire:** I haven’t! I’ve heard of it so many good things about it though…

 **Sumire:** Let’s go together with Akira-senpai next time, okay? 😍

 **Goro:** Fine. Go pay attention.

 **Sumire:** See you, senpai!

x

** phantom gays **

**that barricade:** I would like some of that melon cake.

 **The Token Adult:** I’ll bring some over later.

 **that barricade:** Thanks, mum.

 **The Token Adult:** Don’t push it.

 **P &P’s punk: **wtf wheres my share

 **The Token Adult:** Haru’s already getting you some.

 **P &P’s punk: **harus the best i love u haru

 **P &P’s pastel: **Love you too, sweetheart! 😘

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Eurgh

 **P &P’s pastel: **Don’t worry, Akira! Goro’s getting you some too!

 **lesbiANN:** Hes paying attention in class for once

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Pardon me while I strangle Haru for ruining my surprise.

 **P &P’s punk: **DONTCHU EFFIN DARE

 **The Token Adult:** Goro’s only staring daggers at her. Don’t worry.

 **P &P’s punk: **good

 **P &P’s punk: **bc ill strangle him myself if i have to

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Akira’s into that, not me.

 **P &P’s punk: **wtf does that have to do with anything?????

 **akira’s boyfriend:** Ah, Ryuji, you sweet summer child.

 **she would climb:** HOW THE FUCK R WE SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION WHEN U IDIOTS KEEP SPAMMING MY PHONE (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

 **lesbiANN:** Right???

 **The Token Adult:** There is an option to turn off your phone’s vibrations, you know.

 **P &P’s punk: **im so effin confused will someone tell me wtf is goro talkin bout

 **akira’s boyfriend:** On that note…

x

**5/27 (Wed) Afternoon**

** Kurusu Akira **

**Akira:** Where are you

 **Akira:** Give me your attention

 **Akira:** Gorooooooooo 😭😭😭

 **Akira:** I miss youuuuuuuuuu

 **Goro:** What do you want.

 **Akira:** Nothing i just really miss you

 **Goro:** We literally just had a video call during your lunch break.

 **Akira:** So?

 **Goro:** And we’re meeting for dinner later.

 **Akira:** That doesn’t mean I can’t miss you though

 **Goro:** Afkdgjadkjfkjd

 **Goro:** You can miss me for a few hours more.

 **Goro:** Bye.

 **Akira:** GORO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

x

** phantom gays **

**goro’s boyfriend set the nickname for Kurusu Akira to sad boi.**

**sad boi set the nickname for Akechi Goro to pankeki asshole.**

**sad boi:** :’(

 **P &P’s pastel: **Did something happen…?

 **she would climb:** r u being dramatic again

 **sad boi:** I WOULD NEVER

 **lesbiANN:** Did goro steal all your pancake mix again 😋

 **The Token Adult:** Did you make Goro angry again, Akira?

 **P &P’s punk: **bro want me to beat goro up again

 **Sue Me the Devourer:** Did you two have get into a fight again? 😣

 **that barricade:** Did you try to get couple rings again?

 **pankeki asshole:** Just ignore him. He’s being dramatic because I told him that he had to miss me for a few hours more, despite the fact that we’ve just had a video call not two hours ago and also the fact that we’re meeting for dinner later. Someone at Shujin, please do me a favour and kick him for me. I’ll buy you coffee.

 **sad boi:** I SEE WHERE ALL OF YOUR ALLEGIANCES LIE

 **sad boi:** I will remember this day

 **she would climb:** y do u guys always have to waste my time like that

 **that barricade:** I would assist you in kicking him, but I’m afraid I am not at Shujin. Please accept my apologies, Goro.

 **pankeki asshole:** The thought counts. I’ll get you coffee.

 **sad boi:** TRAITOR

 **pankeki asshole:** Yes, Akira?

 **that barricade:** I think he means me

 **sad boi:** I meant yusuke

 **pankeki asshole:** Oh.

 **she would climb:** nvm i take that back this is quality entertainment (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **she would climb:** Fs for goro in the chat

 **P &P’s punk: **f

 **lesbiANN:** F

 **P &P’s pastel: **F!

 **The Token Adult:** Be nice.

 **pankeki asshole:** It’s fine. I did that to myself.

 **sad boi:** F >:((((((((

 **pankeki asshole:** Maybe we can meet for dinner tomorrow instead, Akira.

 **sad boi:** NO PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME

 **pankeki asshole:** Can someone explain why he’s so clingy?

 **that barricade:** My observation is that he had been neglected by his parents as a child, so he craves the attention.

 **she would climb:** i love u, yusuke, but big oof because i’m p sure that was a rhetorical question

 **sad boi:** I feel outed

 **pankeki asshole:** It wasn’t rhetorical, but I was not expecting that.

 **P &P’s punk: **YSUUEK BRO WTF BRO

 **she would climb:** one day ryuji will spell yusuke’s name correctly

 **that barricade:** I did not realise. My apologies, Akira.

 **sad boi:** You’re good i still love you

**lesbiANN set the nickname for Kurusu Akira to very sad boi.**

**very sad boi:** Thanks i guess

**lesbiANN set the nickname for Kitagawa Yusuke to that cloud.**

**P &P’s pastel: **I don’t get it…

 **The Token Adult:** Me too.

 **P &P’s punk: **same

 **she would climb:** lolol but that’s also mean

 **pankeki asshole:** It was my fault, not his.

 **very sad boi:** It’s no one’s fault that i’m clingy :’(

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Goro:** You know that I love you, right?

 **Akira:** Hmm

 **Goro:** Okay, stop being dramatic about us. That’s usually my job.

 **Akira:** HEY I’M ALLOWED TO BE VULNERABLE TOO

 **Goro:** But you’re making Yusuke sad.

 **Akira:** Nice try but he already sent me a text to apologise and we’re good

 **Goro:** I’ll take what I said back then.

 **Akira:** You’re not allowed to take back loving me!!!!!

 **Goro:** I’ll think about it.

x

** phantom gays **

**that cloud set the nickname for Takamaki Ann to cougarmama.**

**cougarmama:** IT’S A FUCKING PANTHER 🙄

 **that cloud:** I am aware of that.

**she would climb set the nickname for Takamaki Ann to panthermama.**

**P &P’s punk set the nickname for Sakura Futaba to im too short to climb.**

**P &P’s pastel set the nickname for Kitagawa Yusuke to that massive tree.**

**im too short to climb:** HARU!!!!!!!!

 **P &P’s pastel: **Hehe.

**im too short to climb set the nickname for Okumura Haru to floof cloud.**

**panthermama set the nickname for Sakamoto Ryuji to explosive dumbass.**

**The Token Adult:** Seriously guys? I look away for ten minutes and this is what happens.

**explosive dumbass set the nickname for Niijima Makoto to mammikoto.**

**pankeki asshole:** Why not just ‘mumkoto’? That’s way catchier.

 **explosive dumbass:** there is only one person i call mum and that aint gon be makoto bro

 **im too short to climb:** aww momma’s boy!!!

 **explosive dumbass:** stfu

 **very sad boi:** It’s cool bro we love you still

 **Sue Me the Devourer:** Guys…

**pankeki asshole set the nickname for Yoshizawa Sumire to Darling Kouhai.**

**im too short to climb:** who r u and what have u done to goro

 **pankeki asshole:** Did I do that wrong? I thought that we’re supposed to give each other nicknames according to personalities.

 **very sad boi:** WHY DOES SUMIRE GET SPECIAL TREATMENT AND I DON’T >:(

 **Darling Kouhai:** Aww, Goro-senpai! Thank you!

 **floof cloud:** That’s so sweet!

 **that massive tree:** What an unexpected turn of events.

 **mammikoto:** I’m shocked.

 **pankeki asshole:** Uh, I have to go now. Bye.

 **panthermama:** You guys embarrassed him!!! 🤣

**mammikoto set the nickname for Akechi Goro to kawaii pankeki.**

x

**6/29 (Fri) Afternoon**

** Sakamoto Ryuji **

**Ryuji:** hey man

 **Ryuji:** r u free this weekend

 **Goro:** I should be… why?

 **Ryuji:** i kinda need some help

 **Ryuji:** i didnt want 2 ask akira cause his busy w hw and shit u no

 **Goro:** You realise that I also have assignments from university, right?

 **Ryuji:** plz bro just dis once plz plz plz

 **Ryuji:** ill owe u

 **Goro:** What the heck. Fine.

 **Ryuji:** OMG THANK U UR MY HERO

 **Goro:** Did you hit your head.

 **Ryuji:** no bro

 **Ryuji:** ok see u on sat

 **Goro:** You’ve given me zero details.

 **Ryuji:** uh just meet me at kichijoji at 5pm

 **Goro:** Should I be asking what we’re doing?

 **Ryuji:** no bro just trust me

 **Goro:** Suspicious. Fine. See you tomorrow.

 **Ryuji:** see u bro

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Goro:** The idiot needs my help on Saturday evening because you’re busy.

 **Goro:** Are you holding up okay on your end?

 **Akira:** Goro, you can’t just say ‘the idiot’ and expect me to know which one

 **Akira:** They’re all idiots to you…

 **Goro:** Including you.

 **Akira:** Yes, yessasssdsgggggglfgghhghklg

 **Akira:** That was Morgana

 **Akira:** So? Who is it?

 **Goro:** Your “bro”.

 **Akira:** Oh ok

 **Akira:** Have fun!

 **Goro:** You’re not even going to ask me what it is about?

 **Akira:** If Ryuji isn’t telling me, then it’s probably nothing big

 **Akira:** Besides, you’ll tell me afterwards

 **Goro:** Hmpf. Fine.

 **Akira:** Aww, don’t get all pouty on me

 **Akira:** Or i’ll have to smoosh your cheeks later

 **Goro:** I will shoot you, Akira.

 **Akira:** Okay, honey, but you need new threats

 **Goro:** I don’t like you.

 **Akira:** Love you too see you in a bit!

 **Goro:** Die.

 **Akira:** Mwah!

 **Goro:** What the fuck does that even mean?

 **Akira:** It’s a kiss Lala taught me that

 **Goro:** You’re disgusting.

x

**5/31 (Sunday) Early Morning**

** phantom gays **

**that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **that massive tree** **sent an image.**

 **very sad boi:** Awww goro’s so happy in some of them that he is crying i love these pictures

 **that massive tree:** The essence of Goro’s happiness was important to capture. I am pleased that you like them.

 **panthermama:** Guys go back to sleep omg 🥱

 **that massive tree:** Ryuji and Sumire are snoring too loudly for me to fall asleep.

 **panthermama:** Is Goro asleep?

 **very sad boi:** Nah he’s looking at the pictures and getting teary again

 **panthermama:** Thats cute

 **kawaii pankeki:** I am not tearing up.

 **kawaii pankeki:** And why on earth would you take such pictures?!

 **that massive tree:** As I have just explained: It was important to capture those moments.

 **that massive tree:** Would you prefer me to delete them?

 **panthermama:** Lololol did you see the way goro just looked at akira

 **that massive tree:** Indeed.

 **very sad boi:** Nah don’t delete them it’ll only make him cry more

 **panthermama:** Did goro just pinch akira’s nipple

**im too short to climb sent a video.**

**im too short to climb:** yes Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ

 **very sad boi:** Wtf futaba why would you film MY PAIN

 **im too short to climb:** mwehehehe

 **im too short to climb:** k i’m going back to sleep gn

 **that massive tree:** I shall join her. Happy birthday in advance once again, Goro.

 **panthermama:** Happy early birthday!!!!!! See you in the morning goro

 **very sad boi:** My boyfriend is the cutest human being in the world

x

** Kurusu Akira **

**Akira:** Texting you so that no one wakes up

 **Goro:** If you’re going to make fun of me, I will physically harm you again.

 **Akira:** Not now honey people are here

 **Goro:** Why are you like that.

 **Akira:** Because I’m in love with the best person on earth and nothing will ever change that

 **Goro:** You are infuriating.

 **Akira:** Still think the others don’t care about you?

 **Goro:** Hnnn… I still have some doubts, but…

 **Goro:** I guess it’s a start.

 **Akira:** You deserve all the happiness in the world, Goro

 **Akira:** And, selfishly, I hope to always be a part of that

 **Goro:** What on earth are you on about

 **Goro:** There is no way I’m ever letting you out of my grasp again.

 **Akira:** >:( >:( >:(

 **Goro:** I’ve already apologised for pretending I was dead. I’m not doing it again.

 **Goro:** I’m here to stay this time, if you’ll have me.

 **Akira:** >:(((((((((((((

 **Goro:** What do you want me to say?

 **Akira:** Nothing, actually

 **Akira:** But i hope you know that i’m never letting you go either

 **Akira:** You know i still have your glove

 **Goro:** Yes, I am well aware. I had to buy a new pair because of you.

 **Akira:** Ooo can i have one

 **Goro:** Sleep. Now.

 **Akira:** So that you can look through the pictures again and cry to yourself?

 **Akira:** I think i’ll stay up a bit longer for that

 **Goro:** Shut up, you jerk.

 **Akira:** I love you too


End file.
